


Pancake

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: xxdaimonxx asked: "4+23 normal blacksand!"4.  Pet names (endearments); 23. A sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy placeLet me explain the "Pancake" thing. I don't know if it was rumor or fact, but I heard that the texture for Pitch's skin was modeled after a stingray. In the movie, Sandy turns the nightmares into dream-stingrays. In blacksand land, that's most intriguing because Sandy is making creatures that have the same texture as Pitch's skin. And then the internet nickname for all kinds of rays is "sea pancake" and so...
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/8/2016.

_Caught you fair and square this time, Pancake_. 

“You know, this is much less of an emergency than I thought—wait, why’d Sandy call Pitch ‘Pancake’? I know he’s got an actual symbol for him,” Jack said. 

Bunny folded his arms. About a dozen yards up, Pitch hung upside down in a tangle of dreamsand, giving Sandy an exasperated look. “That’s true enough, Frostbite,” Bunny said. “But you wouldn’t be content to just leave it as one of Sandy’s mysteries, would you?” 

“Not when you seem to know the answer,” Jack said. 

“Nothing’s ever a fair fight with you,” Pitch said, interrupting their conversation. He smirked, and craned his head to see Sandy better. “And certainly nothing’s ever _square_.” He paused, then sighed, and muttered something almost inaudibly. It made Sandy grin widely and turn himself upside down and float to where he could face Pitch directly. 

“The wind tells me Pitch just said ‘Dreampuff’,” Jack said with a frown. 

Bunny threw his arms in the air. “Great!” he said. “That’s enough to tell North, and you know what, I’m _also_ going to tell him that he can respond to these kinds of emergencies _himself_ from now on, because there are some things that I don’t need to know, and that Sandy can handle himself, and—” 

“I didn’t realize collarbones could be touched like that,” Jack said. 

Bunny didn’t look up, but only shook his head before opening a tunnel. 

A tunnel that Jack managed to almost collapse by asking none of the follow-up questions Bunny expected, but rather, “So does Sandy call Pitch ‘Pancake’ for the same reason you call me ‘Frostbite’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from aboutascoolasfrenchtoast: #doooooorks #cuties being cute
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this has all of my favorite things!


End file.
